The first chapter
by just another blue-eyed stranger
Summary: so called beacuse thats roughly where i think this sort of thing would fall in the upcoming book. Basically takes place at Bill and Fleurs wedding, though naturally theres far more to it. canon pairing. i'd love some reviews, didn't get any over at hpff!


A/N: -

There appear to be quite a few ideas floating around concerning a certain wedding at the moment so I figured, even though I don't really think either of these particular characters will do anything significant at said wedding, I might as well have a go. After all, there is only a certain amount of time to write this sort of stuff before next book comes out and we know for sure.

So, assuming something significant does happen, this how I'd say it would go…

The first chapter

'_Dark days lie ahead Harry. I just want to make sure you're prepared.'_

Lupin had said when they'd left Privet Drive nearly a week ago and still Harry had trouble getting it out of his head. It cut just a bit too close to bone. Little did Lupin know that Harry was more prepared than he realised. Pulling on his dress robes Harry heard the sentence repeat itself again in his head. He shivered. He knew what dark days lay ahead, although he sincerely wished they didn't.

This past week had been one of the most difficult so far, maybe even worse than a lifetime of staying with the Dursleys. It was difficult to be around so many friends when he knew that very soon he'd be betraying their trust and leaving, probably at night he'd decided, or maybe early morning. Even worse he felt he was betraying the Weasley's by taking Ron with him. After all he didn't know if they'd come back alive and he'd be responsible if one of friends died on the journey.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Ron and Hermione decided to come themselves, you aren't forcing them._

For once Harry decided to listen to his conscience. Might as well enjoy the present instead of mooning over the future. Wallowing in self-pity never did anyone any good. He heard a knock at the door and Ron walked in before he could answer. Ron was already dressed in his dress robes which, thankfully, were frill-less. He looked like he'd brushed his hair too and Harry unconsciously ran a hand through his own untidy locks. Ah well, he thought, brushing it probably wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

'Wondered where you'd got to mate,' Ron said. 'Sounds like everyone else is already downstairs.'

Sounds like? Harry thought. 'You haven't been down yet then?'

For some reason Ron looked away and made a sound that was halfway between coughing and clearing his throat. 'No, I was just err making sure everyone else was ready, you know.' Harry didn't know, but then again he didn't think he really wanted to.

'Right,' Harry replied. He checked himself over in the mirror one last time before looking back towards Ron. 'Downstairs then.' He said, though more to himself than anyone else and they set off downstairs. As they walked Harry continued to run through various thoughts in his head, and there were many. Not only was he trying to block out the sense of impending doom that only seemed to get worse as time went on, he was also trying to shake Ginny out of his thoughts. When he'd first arrived at the burrow after leaving the Dursleys for the last time he'd expected things to be awkward between him and Ginny, but if Ginny had felt awkward she certainly hadn't shown it. In fact she'd been nothing but understanding. Harry sometimes thought it would've been better if she were angry with him.

However he didn't have time to dwell on that particular thought because the minute they got into the kitchen they were immediately ushered into the garden by Mrs. Weasley with an armful of things. Harry wasn't really paying any attention, it all just seemed to be a large blur of people, and it wasn't until he was sat down waiting for the whole thing to begin that he began to pay attention to his surroundings. Well they've certainly done a good job with the garden, he thought. It was almost unrecognisable from the one he knew. He also never remembered it being quite so big; he figured that it was probably the result of one charm or other. It even seemed that the gnomes were being well behaved or maybe they were, like Harry, just standing back and admiring it all. Twinkling lights scattered along with pale flowers and an assortment of pale fabric draped anywhere that it could be.

He turned back to Ron, who was sat next to him, intending to tell him what he thought of the garden but Ron wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead he was gazing into space, clearly deep in thought, and then without turning back to look at Harry he said 'Harry, do you think if…' trailing off at the end.

'Do I think what?' Harry prompted after he didn't finish his sentence. Ron turned back to look at him.

'Nah, actually don't worry about it.'

'Worry about what?' Harry asked, mildly confused and very curious.

'Nothing. I was just…' Ron trailed off again. Harry wished Ron would finish his sentences.

'You were just what?'

'What?'

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered 'I give up!' he decided it was probably better just to leave Ron as he was rather than have half a conversation. He looked around for something to distract him, anything to take his mind off all the things that he didn't want to think about. Like Ginny he thought and his eyes unconsciously started to look for her. He was glad when there was a welcome tap on his shoulder as someone sat down next to him.

'Hey Harry,' Hermione said as he looked round. He smiled back and for some reason the whole situation reminded him of the Yule ball in their fourth year; maybe it was the dress robes they were all wearing, or maybe it was the nervous smile on her face. He followed her gaze and found a similar expression plastered on Ron's face. He tried not to notice. Instead, feeling more and more like a third wheel and spotting a certain red head that he wasn't in the mood for, he muttered something in the way of an excuse to leave.

'Just gonna…back in a bit.'

'Going where?' asked Hermione, tearing her gaze from Ron.

'Just, you know, see you in a bit.'

'Going to see if Fred and George managed to find the firewhiskey?' Ron asked, and received a scolding look from Hermione who clearly thought they shouldn't be touching it.

'No, I'm just trying to avoid…' he stopped, realising too late that he'd already said far too much. Hermione glared at him.

'You better not have been about to say avoiding Ginny,' she said. Harry was trying to come up with a plausible answer when Ron interrupted.

'Why would he be avoiding Ginny?' he asked innocently. Hermione gave him an exasperated look. 'Oh' he said, a look of comprehension suddenly dawning on his face. 'You're not are you?'

'No. Course not.' They looked unconvinced but, Harry reasoned, there probably wasn't an answer that Hermione would've actually of accepted. 'Right,' he started, seeing his way out of this conversation. 'I've just got to go and…err yeah…back in a bit.' That was even worse than the last remark he gave but he still managed to turn and walk away without a single word from either of them. Maybe they knew they'd get nothing out of him or maybe they wanted to be left alone together. Harry regarded the last thought. Well, they did appear to be dancing around each other lately, especially after Dumbledores funeral. A loud noise tore him from his thoughts as someone behind him dropped a handful of glasses on their way to being set up at a table in the corner. He turned to look and ran into exactly the person he'd been trying to avoid, nearly knocking her over in the process.

'Oh, sorry Ginny.' He managed to choke out. 'Didn't err…didn't see you.' He realised his hand was on her shoulder, probably from trying to stop her from falling. He pulled it back quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, and received a hurt look which quickly turned to irritation.

'You know I don't have some kind of disease Harry,' she snapped 'so you can stop avoiding me.'

'I…I'm not…' She shot him an icy stare. He stopped. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe the happy, friendly Ginny that he'd been so desperate to avoid was probably a damn site better than an angry Ginny. He was glad when they were interrupted by Mrs Weasley ushering them to their places ready for the wedding to start.


End file.
